


Stay in bed

by EmilaUTtrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad end, Cute Ending, F/M, Harem, I wanna love them so bad!!, More tags added later ;), Multiple Endings, Reader works as a reporocessing tec, THIS IS GONNA BE WERID, WANTING ANOTHER STORY!, maybe smut later, sad end, yes to smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash
Summary: Long hours at work have made you exhausted mentally and physically, that’s when you noticed Sans. Or more correctly, the employee who was always either working too hard or not at all. The more you noticed the more you found it to be strange, his eye lights would change color sometimes same with his height and size… But that couldn’t be, right?





	1. clip

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I made another story! I hope you guys like and enjoy! As always if you see any mistakes or errors please let me know! And comments are welcomed and appreciated!

Stretching after yet another exhausting day you found your gaze wandering the cafeteria for that familiar form. In the far corner tucked behind a large plant and the vending machine you could see the top of his skull. Snickering at the sight you feel at peace. _Man, he really gets his beauty sleep._ Not being one not to make new friends and feeling awkward for watching him for over a month you decided to talk to the skeleton. Taking your thermos of coffee and an extra cup you pushed past the tables and strange looks, simply happy to finally have the guts to talk to him. Pulling the plant away you lean down and wave in front of his face while keeping your voice low. “Hello? You awake?” He mumbled something about five more minutes before blinking a couple of times. His eye lights were red today, red bags underneath them to match. “What time is it?”

 

“Ah…” looking towards the clock you speak with resignment. “It’s only eleven forty…” Your shift doesn’t end till two in the morning, letting out a deep sigh you hear the skeleton do the same. Glancing in his direction again you spot the confusion on his face. Coughing at your own awkwardness, but not willing to give up the chance to befriend him you smile and greet him. “Yeah, I don’t get off of work for a while too, but hi.” His grin looked tense as he visibly backed further into the corner. “Um, I’m y/n, I work in the reprocessing department… Coffee?” You were hoping to help him relax with your offer, though.

 

“What’ a want?” That stung. He looked mad and really exhausted, so you tried to reason that he wasn’t being that way on purpose. You laughed in your head at your dream scenario of becoming friends and learning all the great nap spots. Chuckling a bit at your own stupidity you go ahead and pour him a cup of coffee before sitting on your ass in front of him, all the while his glare gained a hateful edge to it.

 

“To tell you the truth, I’ve seen you around and seeing you look so, well, sleep deprived made me want to befriend you.” You placed the coffee near his side while keeping your distance, personal space was important after all. Scratching your head you continued digging your own grave. “I ah, thought I’d introduce myself and maybe buy you some food to get to know you…” He scoffed before smacking the coffee away and standing up.

 

“I don’t need ya fuckin charity.” His tone was cold and angry, but being so tired yourself, you didn’t stop.

 

“It’s not charity, I…” He cut you off as he motioned to move past you.

 

“Yeah? So, I’m a neat fuckin’ freak for ya to be friends with ta show off then?” This made you mad.

 

“What! No! I was asking you out on a date.” You didn’t think of it as a dating kind but more of a friendship kind of thing, just to get to know each other. Your cheeks turned red as he blinked, face falling to show a completely blank expression.

 

“Huh?” Was all he remarked as you turned on your heel and walked away, deciding to go back to work early so you’d be able to leave sooner. Hopefully sooner than he’d get off. As you walked past the tables people gave you a mix of confused and mocking faces, some even laughing about you as you walked passed. Fully humiliated, you ignored the fast approaching footfalls behind you. Simply moving faster. Once you opened the door you ran towards your work area, the key locked doors in a line there. You heard him just a few feet behind you, his breathing a bit ragged as you used your ID badge to unlock the door, quickly shutting it behind you before racing to the next. He didn’t follow you again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
As soon as the clock hit one fifty you felt a wave of relief wash over you, sighing in pure bliss as the morning shift walked through the door. “Morning guys.” You blinked the sleep away from your eyes as you peeled your gloves off before undoing your apron, mask, and eye protection.

 

“Morning y/n, been a slow night?” You nodded before stretching your sore back.

 

“Yeah, only a few surgeries and two babies. Probably gonna pick up at around…” You glanced to the surgery board, reading them out before sighing. “Noon…” Mark laughed before gesturing for you to leave.

 

“Have a good sleep tonight and maybe tomorrow you won’t look like the living dead.” Laughing at his remark you smirked.

 

“Say’s the guy who looks like he is dead.” Mark chuckled at that while you moved past him, Shara opening the door with a smile before stopping you with a worried glance.

 

“Hey y/n, you off now?” She sounded so concerned.

 

“Yeah? After an eight hour shift, I would love to be, why?” She looked back at the door before biting her lip. Voice soft and quiet.

 

“There’s a monster outside waiting for you, apparently he saw us come in and figured you’d be out soon.” Her eyes darted to the side. You stared at her until she started to sweat. You knew she wasn’t saying the whole story, but you really wanted to go home. Patting her on the shoulder you made your way to the changing room.

 

“Thanks for the head’s up, but I’ll be fine. Night guys.” They waved to you as you shut the door. After which, it took you five minutes to change out of the hospital scrubs before making your way to the series of doors that lead out. Unlocking and locking all of them but the last one, you stood and listened to an angry mumbling. It sounded like him.

 

“Fuckin’ stupid, just what the shit am I doing…” Unlocking the door, you were surprised to see his cheekbones dusted red, two coffees in hand as he turned around fast. Some of the liquid spilled on his janitor uniform, though he didn’t seem to notice. “So, I’m ah…” You raised an eyebrow while adjusting your bag. He stood still while you watched red droplets of sweat fall from his skull. Deciding to put him out of his misery, you spoke for him.

 

“That coffee for me?” He looked to his hands, staring intently at the cups before giving you a curt nod. Smiling at the complete awkwardness you gladly take one. “Thanks… I didn’t catch your name?” His grin turns cocky as his chest puffed up.

 

“Sans, but you can call me Red.” This caused you to smirk as you gestured for him to follow you.

 

“So, did you rethink my date offer?” He was grinning full force, gold tooth catching the light as he shrugged.

 

“Couldn’t really let a free meal ticket go, now could I.” He laughed in deep a baritone, sending shivers throughout your body. Your face flushed a bit as you tried to keep your tone from wavering.

 

“I know a great place for drinks if you don’t have anywhere to be right now…” You knew it sounded like a date, but you really had no intention of it being that way. He frowned a bit before shrugging.

 

“Can’t got to head to my second job…” You must have made a disappointed face because his grin grew. “Relax, I’m just asking for a rain check. No need ta get your panties in a twist, at least not yet.” Your face felt hot but you forced a laugh to hide it. “Here.” He handed you a piece of paper with a number written on it, a winky face beside it. “Text me later.” With that, he walked away. To be honest, you were a bit lost. Red, was so different from how he talked before, not to mention he was taller, had different eye lights, and a gold tooth. Still, it didn’t stop your heart from skipping a beat when you locked eyes with him. Though you were certain that meant you just admired his ability to work hard and sleep hard. As soon as you couldn’t see him any longer you pulled out your phone, adding his contact info in with a cute red heart icon beside it. Only, because it was red, nothing else to it. Deciding to text him when you woke up the next day you start the trek home, though it wasn’t that far because you lived across the street from the hospital.


	2. DRINKING UPDATE AGIAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last update for a while ( for all my stories, unless i get some free time in the next couple of weeks but i don't think i will so last update for two-three weeks!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRINKING UPDATE!! ENJOY AND COMMENT!! AND TELL ME IF YOU NOTICE AN ERROR OR GRAMMAR MISTAKE!! BUT LIKE! ALSO LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! OKAY NIGHT AND HAPPY 
> 
> HAPPY MOTHERS DAY LOVES! :D

When you woke up it was three in the afternoon and you were comfortable but knowing you had to get up you start to roll out of your nest of blankets enough to land face first on the floor. Least to say, you fuckin’ hated waking up to get ready for work. Groaning loudly as you wrestle to get free, that’s when you remembered Red’s number. Jolting from your mess and staggering a bit you grab your phone from the bed. After unlocking it you send him a quick text. 

  
  


**_Y/n -_ ** **‘Hey Red, it’s y/n from the hospital.’**

  
  


You stared at the text message for a minute before deciding to delete it, though your sleepy shit morning brain made you hit send. Internally freaking out, you watch as the message unread bar beside it changed to read. Cheeks now on fire you toss your phone, it hit the wall with a bang. Not willing to look at it you focused on getting ready for work. As you were getting dressed you kept glancing to it, half hoping for that familiar ding of a new message. As time when on you found yourself staring, wondering why he hadn’t texted you back. Just as you finished pouring a bowl of cereal it dinged. Instantly knocking the bowl off the counter top in surprise you watched it fall and break on the floor. Cursing softly you step over the mess to get to your prize. Your heartbeat was all you could hear as you picked it up. His message in its entirety was so not worth the hammering in your chest.

  
  


**_Red-_ ** **‘  Sup?’**

  
  


You were both disappointed and thrilled. But thanks to it you noticed the date on your phone. Letting out an annoyed groan at the realization you could have slept longer, you go to changes Reds name to Lucky Red, still with a heart symbol beside it. That’s when you come to realize two things; you could either spend the day alone watching anime and cartoons or you could ask him out for that date. So you suck in air holding it in your lungs before writing the words that could either doom you or light you on fire. 

  
  


**_Y/n-_ ** **‘Nothing much, though I do have a free day today if you want to punch in that offer?’**

  
  


You blinked a couple of times as your lungs burned, though before you let your brain talk yourself out of it you hit send. Letting the air out of your lungs your face felt hotter than before. You saw that he read the message, and he even started writing before he stopped. “What the hell!” Frowning you decided to go visit Mikie, thinking he could cheer you up, that and it would be great to talk to someone who would understand. Pocketing your phone you walked over to the hospital, heading straight for the front desk where his fiery red hair caught your gaze. 

  
  


“Y/n! What are you doing here on your day off?” His dimples made you want to pinch his cheeks as you took a seat in front of him. 

  
  


“You know I live here.” Smirking at your remark he glanced to the clock. 

  
  


“I don’t have a whole lot of time to talk right now, but I have a lunch break coming up in fifteen if you wanna wait?” Sighing dramatically you gesture to the empty waiting area. 

  
  


“Come on Mikie, you have nothing else to do right now and I need to vent!” He chuckled a bit before shaking his head. 

  
  


“You know I’ll get in shit again, but how about drinks tonight to make up for it.” You couldn’t help but grin as you nodded. “Great! Now if you excuse me I really have to finish this game of minesweeper.” You laughed at his serious face before he stopped you again by gasping. “By the way, we have a two candy striper’s today. And get this, they’re monsters!” Excited and happy for the distraction you motion to get up again. 

  
  


“Thanks, Mikie, and text me when you start your break.” He hummed in response as you walked away, not stopping till you reached the elevators. Thoughts about what kind of monsters they were filled your thoughts as you went from floor to floor. You went from bunny monsters all the way to a mismatch of a snake and leporid, after all, monsters could look like anything. It wasn’t until you got to the sixth floor that you got your answer. There were two skeletons, a very tall one and a short one. The uniform made them look kinda funny but they appeared to be unbothered as kids surrounded them. The tall skeleton took notice of you as you approached and gave you a cheery greeting. 

  
  


“HELLO HUMAN! ARE YOU HERE TO ENJOY THE SHOW AS WELL!” The smaller skeleton turned to face you, it was Sans? You stopped mid-step as he waved happily at you. 

  
  


“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! COME ON IT’LL BE SUPER FUN!” He cheered. Now you’d never seen Sans with baby blue eye lights, but his body frame and facial features were almost the same. Wanting to be sure that you were right you approached them, fully intending to ask him straight out if he was him or not. Though as soon as you got close enough to see what the kids were laughing at you stopped again. Puppets. It was a puppet show, now normally if it was on the T.V you’d be fine. But these fucking things were jumping around and dancing. So in the half a second it took you to see you also turned heel and ran. Lucky or unlucky you ended up being cased by a puppet which caused the kids to tackle it. If you had to guess it was to play with it. You glanced over your shoulder as you made it to the elevators, now the kids were playing with the two puppets as the monsters joined in the fun. Pushing the button you kept your eye glued to the devious toys. Sans or not Sans waved a few times before realizing you weren’t coming back, after seeming to get the hint he talks to the taller one for a moment before racing past the kids straight to you. Now, the doors just opened as he reached your side. “HELLO HUMAN, I AM THE MAFINCIENT S-BLUE! IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU!” He extended his hand which you took without a second thought. 

  
  


“It’s nice to meet you to Blue. I’m Y/n, I work in the basement of the hospital.” You had no idea why you wanted to test if he knew that or not but you did. He titled his head to the side in question which is when you saw it! The puppet coming closer slowly as the kids giggled, now this is where you fucked up. At the moment you saw the hell spawn you grabbed Blue and yanked him into the elevator with you as you used the emergency close door button. So in short, you stole the candy striper because you were scared shitless of a puppet. Blue blinked a couple of times as he took in his surrounding, then it clicked. 

  
  


“ARE YOU SCARED OF THE PUPPETS?” You must have made a pretty easy to read face since he laughed at you, to the point of tears. “AWE! THAT’S JUST LIKE HOW PAPPY WAS WHEN HE WAS A KID!” You felt mortified at being compared to a kid, mumbling some curses under your breath you unlock the emergency stop and hit the ground floor. “BUT I NEED TO GET OUT ON THE SIXTH?” He questioned you as you shook your head. 

  
  


“Sorry Blue, but I am so scared of those, things, I could die!” He looked surprised and apologetic as you paused. “By the way? Are you related to Red by any chance?” He froze, like deer in the headlights. The baby blue eye lights turned dim as he started to sweat and look away from you, hands twitching as he spoke off key. 

  
  


“Y-YEAH, HE’S… HE’S MY COUSIN! HAVE YOU BEEN INTRODUCED BEFORE?” He looked to be panicking as you stared him down. 

  
  


“Yeah, he’s a friend… do you?” You were cut off as the door opened and he got out of there like a bat outta hell. “Weird?” You wondered this out loud for maybe a few moments before Mikie walked in front of you. His smirk ever so shit eating. 

  
  
  


“Did you try and marry him because he looked like a caged animal that got out.” 

  
  


“Oh haha, no I just asked him a few questions and he freaked. Or maybe I scared him?” You shrugged as Mikie waved two protein bars in the air. Getting the hint you follow him to the lunch room where you both went to the secret hideout. Well, it wasn’t so much of a secret, but it definitely wasn’t well known. In the very back of the lunchroom was a small door behind the large plants, if you opened it, it leads directly underneath the stairs. Over the years it became apparent that someone left blankets and pillows in the room, cleaned it regularly, and the best part was how it was soundproof. You let out a sigh of relief as soon as you were seated on the comfy bunch of pillows, Mikie following suit before tossing you a bar.

  
  
  


“So? What did you need to vent about?” You closed your eyes as the smell of pine and smoke filled your noise, simply enjoying the feeling for a moment before getting into it. “Y/n?” Rolling your shoulder you don’t bother looking at him as you speak. 

  
  


“I found this guy who.” He cut you off with a screech of excitement.

  
  


“A guy! The iron maiden found a guy whom she likes!” You gave him a half-hearted glare to which he waved his hands in surrender. 

  
  


“HA HA. Now back to the problem. He’s a monster and I think he has a personality disorder or something, but that’s not the problem! The problem is I don’t know how to date, let alone date a monster!” You threw your arms in the air in a feeble attempt to show our anger. Mikie chuckled at that before flopping on some pillows and answering. 

  
  


“Well me and Tomas got together because of a soulmate thing, and I just kinda felt the need to be close to him… not much to say on my end there.” You sighed heavily which caused him to sigh. “Not that I’m saying there is no point in dating a monster unless you’re soulmates, but it sure is easier. Plus, I’ve at least dated before, had sex. So I was completely fine with the touchy-feely stuff, but you! Dame this guy is gonna be in for a run!” He laughed at his own joke as you sat up fully to give him a death glare. 

  
  


“Look, I wanna be friends before even considering that, and yeah he’s hot and intriguing, and sometimes I overhear his puns and they make me laugh! BUT! That doesn’t mean I want to date him.” Mikie stopped laughing to give you the most judging look. “What?” He continued to stare as you moved around. 

  
  


“Wanting to date someone, that's what you described…” You blinked a few times before deciding to change the topic. 

  
  


“Hey? What did it feel like to be soulmate’s? And did you just know or?” He waved a hand dismissively as you paused. 

  
  


“It’s different for everyone, and from what Tomas told me, some monsters won’t even know unless your soul is pulled out or you're in the middle of sex... Maybe you should just talk to him about it?” Your face flushed a brilliant red as you hugged a pillow tight.

  
  


“Ask Red about that! Are you nuts!” He looked unimpressed as he stared at you. 

  
  


“I was talking about Tomas, or didn’t you get that?” He seemed to think something over in his head for a moment before speaking again. “By the way, the new doctor is a skeleton monster too. Dr. Green if I recall correctly. We’re throwing him a welcoming party tomorrow night if you’re free?” You nodded as your phone dinged. Remembering your text to Red you pull it out. 

  
  
  


**_Lucky Red-_ ** **‘  Can’t busy, but maybe tomorrow.’**

  
  


Feeling jaded you throw your phone to Mikie with a heavy sigh. He hummed in thought before tossing it back, amusement in his voice. “Looks like he typed out a long message before deleting it. Looks like he cares more about what you think then he wants you to know.” You fall backward onto the pillows with a light tump.

  
  


“Don’t give me false hopes.” He chuckled again as his pager goes off. Glancing at him he gives you a sheepish grin. “You gotta go?” 

  
  


“Yeah, but we’re still on for drinks tonight! My treat okay.” You both got out of the space while being careful not to be seen as you put the plants back into place. Once that was done Mikie grabbed your head and kissed your forehead before taking a step back. “A good luck charm! Now go home, get some sleep and I’ll come over when it’s time to get ready!” Mikie than ran off, leaving you staring blankly where he once stood. It took you a full minute before you started walking to the front doors, though while you were doing so you saw Blue. Waving at him you see him go as still as a tree. So you stopped waving and decided to ignore him. After all, If he was going to be rude that was his problem, not yours. You walked past him as the taller skeleton turn the corner, bumping into you full force. He only just managed to catch you an inch from the ground before yanking you to your feet with a neh. For a skeleton he was strong. 

  
  


“Thank you! I really thought I was gonna be done in for a second there... “ He smiled gently as he patted your head. 

  
  


“FEAR NOT HUMAN, FOR I HAVE SAVED YOU!” He looked around before leaning a bit closer to your ear and whisper-yelling. “I HAVE HEARD ABOUT YOUR FEAR FROM BLUE, AND HAVE DECIDED NOT TO USE THEM AGAIN.” Your headshot to where Blue was standing, eyes burning as everyone most likely overheard your fear. He looked guilty as you glared in his direction. The taller one seemed unaware of your feelings as he continued speaking. “YES, THANKS TO HIM TELLING ME I NO LONGER HAVE TO WONDER WHY SOME CHILDREN CRY WHEN THEY COME OUT.” He smiled again before staring in your eyes. “DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING IN YOUR EYE? ITS GLOSSED OVER?” He sounded so worried that you ended up crying. In return he started panicking, waving his hands in the air and looking around with a ‘please help’ look. Blue came over slowly, his face looked horrified as you continued to cry. “WHAT’S WRONG HUMAN?” Shaking your head you start to laugh, effectively breaking this moment. Now you had two skeletons on either side of you with puzzled expressions. 

  
  


“I just, man I am truly confused myself.” You laughed a bit harder as you glanced to both of them, some tears still escaping you as you try to speak through your laughter. “It’s just kinda funny now that I think about it, it’s silly but I’m still sad about it.” You somehow manage to calm down a bit before the taller skeleton joins in your fun, laughing loudly. The fact that he snorts a couple of times gets your legs to give in as you hit the floor trying to breathe. Blue is just standing there completely lost until you both manage to stop. “You cheered me up! Thanks… oh, I never got your name?” Your already red face got darker as he took your hand in his and shook it with vigor. 

  
  


“THE GREAT PAPYRUS AT YOUR SERVICE!” You tilted your head as a small part of you wanted to protect him and his sweetness. He did a bow as you came to a decision. 

  
  


“Hey Papyrus? Do you want to be friends?” If it was possible to explode from happiness he’d be doing it. His bones are rattling as his sockets widen, voice even louder than before as he grabbed your hands and bounces with you. Laughing again you can’t help but smile. “I take that as a yes?” He nodded a couple of times before hugging you tightly and spinning you around. 

  
  


“THE GREAT PAPYRUS ACCEPTS YOUR REQUEST AND WILL NOW BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!” He spun you around a couple more times before placing you down. As soon as the world stopped spinning you asked him for his number. He was saved in your contacts as the best friend papyrus the great. Once that was done you turned around to see what Blue was doing. He looked disheartened. Feeling guilty for asking one of them to be your friend and not the other you, you asked. 

  
  


“Blue? Would you be my friend too?” His eye lights turned to huge blue orbs as tears fell out. 

 

“REALLY? YOU’RE NOT MAD THAT I TOLD PAPS?” Shaking your head he grabbed your phone and enters his number. “I’LL ALSO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND HUMAN… WAIT, Y/N! AND I PROMISE NEXT TIME I WON’T TELL YOUR SECRET!” After that, they both raced each other out the door. Glancing to your phone you chuckled at his name. The coolest blue. Pocketing your phone again you head home, eager to get some much-needed rest as your emotions were clearly a train wreck today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!!
> 
> please?


	3. ANOTHER DRINKING UPDATE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRINKING UPDATE!!! YEAH
> 
> I PASSED MY FIRST TEST!! NOW I HAVE A SECOND ONE TO PASS!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

The second you were inside you flopped on your sofa and fell into a deep sleep, not stirring until Mikie shook you softly, his voice quiet and soft. “y/n? You gotta get up now if you want to get ready in time.” Blinking the sleep away you sit up straight and try to recall whether or not you had given him a key. When no such memory came to mind you sighed well giving him a small sleepy glare.

  
“Did you take the spare key, again?” He smiled sheepishly before rummaging in his pockets, you spare key catching the light.

  
“I only use it if I can’t make it home! I swear.” You couldn’t help but laugh at that before taking it away.

  
“Yeah, so last time when I came home to see you and Tomas in a heavy makeout session, that was an emergency?” He flushed before laughing hard.

  
“It was.” He raised his hands in the air as he quoted the next part with a devious smirk. “My kind of emergency.” Shoving him away lightly as a smile tugged at your lips. Mikie fell back with a dramatic “Oh no.” Landing on his back well you stretched and looked at the bag on the floor. Pointing to it you ask.

  
“What’s in the…” Seeing the familiar pattern you grabbed it and stood to race to the bathroom, shouting a quick thanks as you went. In the end, it took you about twenty minutes to be fully dolled up, the black cocktail dress hugged your curves perfectly well the faint star patterned on the hem matched the star-dusted heels. You made sure to wear light makeup while matching it with a necklace and earrings. As soon as you stepped out the door Mikie let out a little gasp.

  
“Look at you! I mean if I wasn’t in a committed relationship and wasn’t your best friend I would totally try and get you in bed!” Smiling at his compliment you take in his appearance. He was wearing a black suit and matching tie, red hair slicked back in such a way that made his well-defined features stand out. He did a little spin for you as he popped his collar. “Ya, I know I am one hell of a catch. But!” He stopped and wagged his finger in front of you in a teasing manner. “We have to get going cause Tomas is waiting in the car! Come on!” He didn’t skip a beat as he grabbed your hand and yanked you out the door before using your spare key and locking the door.

  
“Wha…” He cut you off again by tugging you down the stairs. In all honesty, you hated and loved this part of him. Though, half the time it got you both into some real deep shit. Not being able to hide your excitement anymore you let out a nervous excited giggle. After all, it had been a long while since you went to a party, plus you were dressed fancy meaning it was a high end one to boot. The second you were out the apartment doors you spotted Tomas familiar orange hair and cigarette. He smiled tiredly as he waved to you before dropping the smoke as he opened his arms ready to catch the now running Mikie. The instant he had him in his arms Mikie peppered kisses all over his face, legs wrapping around his waist well Tomas held him tightly. Unable to hold in your laughter as his orange fur dusted bright pink and his eyes darted from you to Mikie. Knowing full well he hated PDA you try to stop yourself from watching, but they were so cute you only managed to stifle your laughter enough to call Mikie. “Okay, Okay that’s enough cause we’re gonna be late!” Mikie straightens his back and motioned to be let down before going to the car and holding the door open for Tomas.

  
“After you my darling.” He winked as Tomas's fur dusted an even darker pink. He still accepted the offer, smiling happily as Mikie shut the door and did a jump to the driver's seat, holding it for you. “And now you, my best friend and worst dancer.” Smirking at his remark you hit him with your shoulder as you get in.

  
“I learned all my moves from you, oh great dance teacher.” He laughed at that as he went around the car and joined Tomas in the back. When you finished adjusting the mirrors and started driving Mikie decided to air out your secret, or well, half your secret.

  
“Hey, hun? Do you know Sans?” You stiffened a bit well glancing in the mirror, now fully intend to hear as long as your name isn’t brought up.

  
“Yeah, I know that guy… why?” You watched as Mikie giggled a bit before shaking his head and leaning against him.

 

“He got a job at the hospital and seems friendly and that got me curious, so what’s his personality like?” You watched as Mikie flashed him his begging look while waiting for the light to change. He seemed to take notice of that as he glanced out the window before speaking to you. “Y/n, you have to take the next right and then the next left.” Sighing you glare playfully in the mirror.

  
“Seriously, why am I driving if I don’t even know where I’m going?”

  
“Cause Mikie thinks you needed to gain control or something-” He was cut off by Mikie jabbing him in the side. The cat monster huffing in momentary pain before pausing to think for a couple of moments. “Yeah, back to Sans… He’s a pretty chill guy but super private, doesn't really hang out with others anymore… Kinda sees you without really seeing you half the time.” He scratched his head as he shrugged. “His brother though, Papyrus, he the opposite. Supper into everyone and everything, kinda like a ball of super kind energy, if you managed to befriend him Sans kinda becomes your friend.” That struck you as odd, after all the Sans you had meet was talkative, at least somewhat, and he never mentioned his brother. If anything Tomas had said was true than Sans should have directed all the conversations to ones of his brother. Feeling your eyebrows knit together you almost missed Mikie’s quick.

  
“Turn here!” Almost hitting the wall as you drifted into a back alley you all but gasped in shock.

  
“Geez, could you be a bit quicker next time?” he shrugged as you continued driving until a parking lot came into view. Mikie let go of Tomas as he bounced in his seat.

  
“Okay, park here!” Sighing but doing as you were told you pulling into a spot before getting out. Tugging your dress down as you put your heels back on. “This is gonna be amazing! Okay!” He grabbed your hands before telling you to close your eyes. Doing this you were startled by the way he tugged you along, though you did trust him enough not to let your trip. After going down what you had to assume were flights of stairs you heard something being punched before what sounded like a heavy metal door opened. Still waiting to be told to open your eyes you followed along. Quiet murmurs were all you could hear until Mikie whispered. “Okay open your eyes.” You were facing a stage in a crowd of people, a single blue spotlight eliminated a robot in the center. He seemed to take in everyone before the light changed to bright pink.

  
“All my guests have arrived! SO LET’S START THE SHOW!” The instant he started dancing well singing you were spellbound, losing track of time in his performance, unable to look away for a second until the curtain closed. That’s when you noticed Mikie and Tomas had left you, though it appeared Mikie stuffed around two hundred dollars in your purse. Sighing as you walked to the bar and taking a seat you hardly noticed the bartender, that was until he stood in front of you, orange flames flickering softly as your eyes widen in shock. He seemed to be waiting for you to order something as your mind embarrassed you.

  
“Shouldn’t you not be around alcohol?” You cheeks flared as he stared unblinkingly. “I mean, cause your fire… Wouldn’t it be a fire hazard?” You really wished you could shut up. “Not that you can’t, I mean you are really hot and all.” And the panic sets in as you realized what it sounded like even though you were trying to be literal. Waving your hands in the air you felt your blush creep up your ears and go straight to your chest. “ Not that, I mean.” You shut up as he let out a roaring laugh, some crackles sounded with it well still being extremely pleasant. He didn’t talk as he shook his head and adjusted his glasses. The white flames that you assumed were his eyes blinked a couple of times as he reached under the counter and grabbed five bottles before taking a glass from the top and placing it in front of you. Your face still being on fire you watch with an open mouth as he pours them together to form the most stunning drink you’d ever seen. It looks like a sunrise, but the colors seem to shine and move. Like it was really setting in the glass. Taking it in your hands you asked. “Um, thank you… How much?” He waved you off before walking away. You guessed he had given you a free drink because you made him laugh. “Glad my embarrassment made someone's day.” Just as you were about to try it a skeletal hand covered your drink. “What’s the big idea?” You turned part way to stare at whoever was stopping you from drinking. He was wearing an orange sweater, had bags underneath his eye sockets and looked kinda like Papyrus.

  
“I don’t think you can handle that.” Glaring at him at his remark caused him to remove his hand as he took the seat beside you. “It’s monster alcohol, about ten times stronger than human liquor…” He paused as he watched your reaction, at seeing no change he shrugged while pulling out a crossword puzzle. Not one to learn from what people told you, you take a sip and felt buzzed immediately. Knowing you were being an asshole when he was just trying to warn you, you turn to him with a sheepish smile.

  
“So it appears you were right…” Coughing awkwardly you gestured to the crossword. “That seems fun.” He let out a chuckle as he put his pen down.

 

“Do you want to try?” Shaking your head softly you spoke.

  
“If I was good at them I would say yes, but if you have any word searches I’m really good at those!” He smirked a bit while pulling another piece of paper out of his pocket.

  
“I was saving it for when I had a few, but it looks like you need it more than me.” He placed it in front of you with an extra pen. Letting out a small gasp at the word search before taking the pen you couldn’t help but want to be friends with him. You both sat in silence, you taking an occasional sip from the drink while managing to finish it. Happy with your results you turned to your new found bar buddy only to find he was gone. Nothing left but a completed crossword.

  
“Y/n! There you are.” Mikie grabbed you by the shoulder as he helped you to your feet, eyes scanning your face for a moment before an unsure smile pulled at his cheeks. His disheveled hair caught your gaze well the smell of sex stuck in your nose. “Come on, let's get you home.” You weakly shoved him as the urge to sleep tugged at your mind.

 

“Smelly…” You managed to get that out before blacking out.


	4. DRINKING UPDATE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I've been drinking and decided it's been forever since I updated! Plus my injuries are almost completely healed! Now i've been busy and will be busy for the next two to three weeks beacuse i have a final exam coming up thats 400 questions and I need to get a 70% or higher cause any lower is a fail!! 
> 
> Now I will say that due to lack of writing, I believe that I've gotten pretty bad at the whole story telling thing so please let me know if you think so too! 
> 
> NOW!! As always if you see any mistakes or errors please let me know (Other than the notes <3 ) And comments are welcomed and appreciated!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> NIGHT GUYS!

“Y/n? Are you awake?” Mikie shook you lightly as you opened your eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times before you head throbbed. This is when something clicked. Pushing Mikie away you managed to sit up, his red hair catching your gaze as Tomas walked in with a god awful smelling drink. 

  
  


“Oh, you’re up.” He carefully walked over to you and took a seat on the bed, after which he handed you the cursed liquid. If you had to describe the smell it would be a mix of burning garbage and something rotting. Scrunching your nose in disgust, he smiles. “Yeah, it tastes just as bad as it smells…” Glaring at the drink you do the only sensible thing you could do. Plugging your nose you down as much of the thick disgusting drink as you could, to be honest, you were kind of proud of the fact that you only dry heaved afterwords. Mikie smiled happily as he took your cup away only to freeze beside you, face falling for a moment as he patted your back. 

  
  


“Hey? Did you take Shara’s shift today?” Death, this must be what death feels like. Your eyes began to water as the gears in your mind started to turn. Sighing dramatically while holding your knees close, you bury your head. “That’s what I thought… Hey honey?” Tomas hummed in response. “How long does that drink take to kick in?” There was a lapse of noise as you waited with bated breath. 

  
  


“Well, considering it was monster liquor and not human… Probably forty minutes or so.” His tone was full of pity as Mikie rubbed your back, most likely trying to calm you down for whatever he was about to say. 

  
  


“Shit... “ You could already tell this wasn’t going to be good news. “I hope I’m not right, but what time did you have to work today?” Tilting your head out from your legs you stare blankly at him, his gaze like that of a worried mother. “Two, why?” His face completely dropped as he all but ripped your blanket off of you and yanked you up, effectively causing your stomach to lurch. Weakly yanking your hand you try to pace yourself. “God, stop, please. I already feel like shit without moving.” 

  
  


“You’ll thank me later! Now hurry and don’t fight me on this, you idiot.” Whining as he pushed you into the bathroom you finally saw why he was shoving you. The clock on the wall read one-thirty, meaning you would have to clean up, dress up, eat, and fill out the middle shift papers before it even hit one fifty-five. 

  
  


“FUCK!” Closing the door behind you, you begin your maddening pace to get ready. Quickly stripping you tried your best to remain focused as the throbbing intensified, not to mention the fact that the hot water and steam all but killed you. Washing your hair and brushing your teeth at the speed of light you only barely managed to finish in five minutes when Mikie knocked at the door. 

  
  


“Here, I got your clothes ready and packed you a lunch.” The door opened a crack as your clothes were tossed in. Tears picked at your eyes as you thanked God for your overly caring bestie. “And you should probably used the toilet before heading out cause your sheets are full of blood!” If it had been anyone else that had said that you would have killed yourself right there and then, but since you’d been best friends since high school you mumbled a simple thanks. Now you felt like getting dressed and tying your hair up didn’t take too long, but apparently, it had since Mikie yell out. “You have ten minutes! HURRY!” Racing out of the bathroom you barely managed to catch the bag that was thrown at you before grabbing your keys from the counter. Forgoing runners you slip on some loafers while opening the door. 

  
  


“Thank you! Lock up when you leave and don’t fuck on the sofa, it stains easily!” with that you spirited to the hospital.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The hospital, luckily, seemed to be slow today. Meaning you had plenty of extra time to fill out the papers and finish your mind shift quota before the break, though, the fact that your body was actively trying to murder you from the inside out was overwhelming, to say the least. Sighing you glanced to the clock only to see the surgery board. Fear, panic, and utter dread fill you. From now till seven there was nothing, meaning it was a quiet day. Now every time this has happened in the past something horror followed, like the manager car crash with fourteen casualties all of which were sent to your hospital for treatment. Though, in retrospect, because two of the cars had gasoline in them there wasn’t much hope. “Y/n?” Pulled away from your thoughts upon hearing your name you redirect your gaze. Emily, your boss was standing in the doorway with a couple of forms in hand, her hair tied in a bun making her bouffant pull up in an awkward angle. “Have you taken your break yet? If not you should go now.” Giving her a thankful smile you stretched. 

  
  


“Thanks, I’ll go now. Well, I’m on break could you finish up the peel pouching for outsourcing? I think one of them is leaving in an hour, so we have to have them sterilized and ready to go before then.” She nodded before you walked past her, but stopped you before you fully left with a sigh. “What’s wrong?” She gave you a disbelieving look as she gestured to the board. “Yeah, that’s what I thought was wrong, but I needed to be sure. Okay, I’ll see you in fifteen.” As soon as you walked into the change room you grabbed a pad and heading for the bathroom. Honestly, if Shara didn’t have a doctors appointment for her kid you would have just called her and canceled. Seriously, today was hard enough with the loud beeping and constant smell of disinfectant, blood, pus, vomit, and piss. On the bright side, least you were on the clean side today. Freezing as you flushed and washed your hands at the sudden discomfort in your gut you all but ran to your locker, searching for that elusive cure. Pain killers, more precisely advil or Midol, though a hot pack would be just as good right now. When you found nothing of the sort you inwardly died. Taking your water bottle and a banana you make the quick track to the cafeteria, being extra careful as you walked to the big plants. Unaware of someone's eyes. 

  
  


The moment you got the secret door open they made their presence known by stating. “Wow, didn’t know there was a spot like that here.” At the familiar tone, you couldn’t help but smile a bit. Ellie, someone who was both amazing and irritating. “Mind if I join you?” Being unable to move much or even argue you continued in. Ellie sat adjutant from you with an expectant look. “So, what’s this I hear about you trying to hit on a monster?” Fixing some pillows around you, you ignore her, simply trying to get your mind off the pain in your gut. “Oh, come on. I promise I won’t tell anyone… You can trust me.” Not moving an inch, she continues her spill. “Seriously, I thought we were friends… Oh, I get it. He turned you down flat right?” Now you knew two things about her; first is the fact that she always belittles anyone and everyone, secondly, she hated you for some reason. “You know if you would just work out more or maybe wear some makeup to look like a girl than he might have been nicer to you.” You could feel her probing stare as you laid back, still unwilling to move. “Not that I’m saying you’re ugly, I’m just saying you have to make yourself more presentable for the hospital.” You’d been over this with her more than once, in your job you weren’t allowed to wear makeup much less dress up. “How about.” You cut her off but standing up suddenly and leaving. “I’m not done talking yet!” She yelled after you as you walked out the cafeteria doors. 

 

“Oh, hey y/n… You look like shit.” Scoffing at the remark from Drew you shake your head. She seemed to think deeply for a moment or two before relaxing a bit. “Period?” Nodding weakly, she smiled. “If you go to the clean holds I have a secret box labeled don’t touch, it has some ibuprofen in it.” Wanting to cry from the gesture you thanked her profusely. After which you practically ran down the hall. Once in the clean holds you spotted the box and commandeered the bottle, taking a pill and popping it into your mouth without much thought. And just like that your day speed along till six, then shit hit the fan. During one of your runs to collect rigid containers your radio went off. 

  
  


“Reprocessing department.” Was all you managed to get out before the doctors spoke. 

  
  


“I need a hemoclip applier with the stables, zero point five in OR two. Stat.” Your heart felt cold as you speed walked to the storing area. 

  
  


“Understood.” You tried to find them as fast as possible while keeping as calm as you could manage, grabbing the box of clips and the tool you raced to the OR only to hear the crying wales of a little girl. Knowing that you didn’t have time to process what you were hearing you quickly walked into the room and handed the items to the nurse on stand by. Eyes only catching a glimpse of her, though it was enough to make your stomach flip. Quickly leaving the room after the handoff you raced to the bathroom, completely ignoring Red as he waved in favor of throwing up in a toilet. Your eyes stung as you dry heaved, your mind picturing the site over and over again as her little pleading eyes begged for you to help her. The metal rod that stuck out of her, the organs the sat around her small frame. Her small cries begging for her mom, that it hurt. It was too much. After failing to throw up again you sat beside the seat, head leaning against the stall wall. You knew the quiet board was bad news, but this. Your gaze wandered to your pocket, half glad you put your phone in there at lunch you grabbed it. 

  
  


**_Emily (Boss) -  Hey, I saw something, be back when I calm down._ **

  
  


You knew she would understand, so you hit send and waited for the ringing and nauseous feeling to leave you. Time past at a snail's pace as you stared at the tiled floor, mind wandering back and forth till a woman waved her hand in front of your face. Her voice was soft and worried as she spoke. “You okay dear? You don’t look so good?” You forced a smile on as your legs shook underneath you. Humming in response, she frowned. “Well, you should let your friend outside know. He’s the one that asked me to check on you…”  _ Friend?  _ She offered you a hand to help you up which you gingerly took. Once you were up, you felt a little better, but not by much. Shaking still you gave her a curt nod before walking towards the doorway. Red, in all his glory, was waiting beside the door. He seemed to be pulled out of his thoughts as he scoffed. 

  
  


“Ya shouldn’t ignore someone well they're trying to talk to ya…” You could tell he was pretending to be anyone, mainly because of his worried expression. Still, you couldn’t muster up the courage, or even the energy to get into it. Giving him a small smile as thanks you tried to walk away, only to be stopped by an invisible wall. “Hey… you all right?” Freezing as a flash of the scene to play again you spoke with a broken tone. 

  
  


“Yea, I’ll be good…” You could feel his gaze lingering on your back for a long moment before a ringer went off. 

  
  


“Shit.” He said quietly. Seemed like whoever called him distracted him long enough for you to getaway. Just as you turned the corner you heard him answer the call with a resigned hello. Really, if you hadn’t seen what you had you would have loved to chat with him, but now all you wanted to do was throw yourself at your work. To get lost in the repetitive cleaning and packaging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THOUGHTS!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts>!>!>


End file.
